A Cliché SasuNaru Ficlet
by firedraygon
Summary: My eyes! Oh, the clichéness of it all! Sasuke and Naruto are stuck in a cave in the middle of a thunderstorm. What could possibly happen? XD Please read and review!
1. I

AN: I was inspired by Shibarania fic, 'Spare Bedroom'. Blanket fics are fun! This is going to be a SasuNaru one-shot. I hope it turns out nice. If not, you are welcome to give nasty constructive criticism *cough*flames*cough*.  
  
*points to above comments* I wrote these about a month ago. ^^; Gyah, shortage of SasuNaru! I hope this will help! *grumbles* FFnet is being stupid. It wouldn't let me upload my entire chapter, so I had to split it into two parts. Just for that, I'm going to post the second half after (XD), so you can all blame FFnet for this being only a fraction of what it was supposed to be. Hmm, that made me feel slightly better...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Dedicated to all the SasuNaru writers of the world. Thanks for writing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Cliché SasuNaru Ficlet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[One]  
  
"You _idiot_!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"What the hell was that for, bastard?!" Naruto hollered back at an equal, if not greater, volume. He rubbed the back of his head where I had just hit him, glaring at me with as much malice a person could possibly gather. I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. The situation had to be clearly assessed before anything could be done.  
  
I didn't have to think long -- the answer was simple enough. I was stuck. In a cave. In one of the most violent thunderstorms ever before witness in Fire Country. With Naruto. I could tolerate anyone else, even Sakura, if fate had been so kind, but no, I was trapped with the one person who managed to get any form of emotion from me, be it anger or irritation. Granted, we were on slightly better terms ever since 'the incident', but of all people, why _him_?  
  
Okay, thinking back, probably not Sakura. She'd try to molest me in my sleep. She thinks I don't notice that she throws herself at me, but I do. I notice, and I choose to ignore.   
  
I bet you're wondering what I meant by, 'the incident', too. We call it that, at least I do anyway, because it was an awkward moment for the both of us. I mean, I was 'dying' in his arms after saving him from Haku's flying needles. We don't like to talk about it.   
  
"It's your fault, you know," I said coolly, "If you hadn't run off, we wouldn't be here right now. We could've been at the Inn with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura."  
  
"Nobody forced you to come looking for me, dumb ass!" he said in his defense.   
  
"If you want to know, dead-last, it wasn't my idea at all," I informed him. I remembered the scene earlier and my eye twitched.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Uhh, Kakashi-sensei, don't you think you were a little harsh on Naruto? I mean, he _was_ trying really hard to do the jutsu. I don't think you should've told him that he was a hopeless cause," Sakura said hesitantly. She looked at me for support, but I didn't do anything.  
  
"Oh, I was merely trying to motivate the boy!" Kakashi-sensei said with a hand behind his head.  
  
"But was it really necessary to call Naruto a wannabe shinobi with no future and tell him to go crying home to his mother?"  
  
"Absolutely. You know how resilient he is! He'll be back in a few minutes declaring that he'll show us what a future Hokage can do." Kakashi- sensei reassured.  
  
"But you forget that he _has_ no mother! He doesn't have any parents!"  
  
"Oh, well then, I guess I said a bit much, ne?"  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do something about it. Sasuke!"  
  
"Hn." I replied.  
  
"You go and look for your team mate. Sakura and I will go get a room at the nearest inn."  
  
I sighed. There was no point in arguing. He would win it anyway.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh yeah, then whose was it?"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei's and Sakura's." Naruto seemed to contemplate this for a while. Then he put a finger to his chin.  
  
"...Oh. OH! That means Sakura-chan really _does_ care about me!" Naruto did a happy dance.  
  
I groaned into my hands. Only Naruto could cause such a display by me. Only he could be so damn annoying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Two]  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned the other person in the cave. Naruto was taking off his forehead protector and jacket. He looked at me with that stupid fox grin of his. Shadows danced across his face as the flames flickered from the howling wind outside.  
  
"I'm just taking off my clothes so they can dry faster," he paused for a moment and then grinned, "It's not like I'm doing a strip-tease or anything, so don't worry, sheesh!" he said and proceeded to peel away his shirt and tug off his pants. My eyes widened at his statement and I averted them quickly. He was right, though. Our clothes were soaking from when we were searching for shelter from the storm, and it was only logical to dry them.  
  
"For once, I think you may have a good idea," I said as a lousy attempt at a compliment. It sounded bad and, of course, he took it the wrong way.  
  
"Bastard-Sasuke!" He tried to launch himself at me, but he tripped over his pants, which were around his ankles. "Aagh!"  
  
Due to my sharply honed shinobi reflexes, Naruto never hit the cave floor. I almost recoiled in shock and horror when I realized I was clutching a half-naked -- he was only in his boxers -- and wet Naruto. Almost. I couldn't move when those intense blue orbs regarded my own dark ones with surprise, confusion, then mirth.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "The danger has been averted, Sasuke. You can let go of me now."  
  
In my haste to get away, I tripped over my own feet and sent both of us crashing into the rocky ground.  
  
"Who ever thought the genius could be such a klutz?" Naruto asked good- naturedly to no one in particular. I growled and shoved him off of me. Just because we were a tad more friendly-like towards each other didn't necessarily mean we were friends.  
  
"Shut up," I grumbled. He began to lay his clothes down near the fire and I couldn't help but stare. A sneeze caught me off guard. Naruto's head snapped up and he regarded me with concern masked with amusement.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke! Get those wet clothes off before you catch pneumonia! If you do, I'm not dragging you back to the others!" Naruto said in a mother- henish/snide tone. My eye twitched and I turned my back on him. There was _no way_ I was undressing in front of that moron. I'd rather die.  
  
"You can't make me, so don't talk," I said, denouncing him. I could hear him standing up and suddenly, there was a weight on my back.  
  
"Aaagh!" It only took a split second for me to realize what was happening. Naruto pinned me to the ground and yanked off my shorts. He was about to take off my shirt when I flipped over and grabbed his wrists.  
  
Time stood still for the second time that night. The half-naked Naruto was straddling my hips, our faces a little too close for our liking. I was the first to react.  
  
"Get off of me, damnit!" He blushed like a tomato and tried to get up, but fell back down again. I glared at him impatiently.  
  
"Let go," he said simply, showing me his wrist. It was my turn to blush. I let go of his wrists immediately and he promptly stood up.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at him. He shrugged and returned to the fire.  
  
"Like you said, it's my fault we're stuck here. I don't want to be responsible if you get sick, too," he said, genuinely sorry. My jaw dropped. In some strange way, Naruto was actually saying that he cared about my well-being.  
  
"..." I tried to undress in the awkward silence, but I sneezed again.  
  
"Sasuke, stop standing so close to the opening! The cave isn't deep enough as it is. Come here!" Naruto ordered. I sighed heavily, too tired to argue.  
  
"Coming, mother," I said in a mocking tone. He glared at me, but said nothing in return. I finished taking off my shirt. As I laid my clothes down, I noticed a mark on Naruto's stomach. "Naruto, what's that?"  
  
"What's what?" He asked, not knowing what I was referring to. I pointed to my stomach and then to him. His eyes turned downward and he put a hand over the design.  
  
"Oh, that," he said, disgusted. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Three]  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, what time is it?" Naruto asked. We were both in our underwear with thin blankets wrapped around ourselves. Thankfully the heavy downpour didn't make it through our waterproof packs. We sat as far away from each other as possible, which wasn't very far because we wanted to stay close to the warmth of the fire. I touched my shirt on the ground. It was damp, but not drenched like it was a little while ago.  
  
"How should I know?" I replied with a question. He squinted at me, irritated. How the hell did he see like that? If I squinted like that all day, I'd probably run into a post. Heh, no wonder.  
  
"But you're the one who always has a watch!" he said, pulling his blanket even closer around his body.  
  
"I don't wear it to missions." I said in a voice indicating I didn't want to talk about it. Naruto, the inconsiderate bastard that he is -- and that means something, coming from a fellow inconsiderate bastard -- just continued.  
  
"And why not? Afraid it might break or something?"  
  
"Yes, I got it from my father on my birthday the year before my brother--" I don't know why I was telling the idiot this. I didn't usually go around revealing my past to people. It just wasn't done.  
  
"Before your brother --?"  
  
"Just shut up! Mind your own business!" I snapped. Naruto looked a little hurt, but he finally got it. It was like him and his mark.  
  
"...Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't think." I gaped at him, thoroughly shocked that he apologized so sincerely, and he narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to look as though I have something growing out of my head, you know."  
  
"...Sorry." We were plunged into that awkward silence once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Four]  
  
A mighty gale of wind blew into the cave and snuffed out the small fire we had.  
  
"Ah, shit! Sasuke, use your fire breath or something! I'm cold!" Naruto whined pitifully.  
  
"Okay, okay, just quit complaining! It's messing up my concentration," I said while performing familiar hand seals. "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu! [1]" Our source of heat was back, but only for a short time. Before long, another strong wind blew in and extinguished the flames.  
  
"Argh, this is hopeless, Sasuke!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, idiot!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Genius, what do you think we should do now?! I sure as hell can't freeze to death here! Neither can you!" Even though I couldn't see it, I was sure Naruto was glaring at me.  
  
"And what makes you say that?!"  
  
"You're the one who told me, 'Don't die' -- I mean, I'm going to be the next Hokage! I can't die in a stupid storm! Besides, you have to kill someone, right?!"  
  
"Future Hokage my ass! Don't make me laugh." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just pulled out a regular phrase. My mind was trained on that one statement he said first. 'Don't die'...Did I really say that? Oh yeah, I remembered now. It was during 'the incident'. I was surprised Naruto brought it up.  
  
"You bastard!" I guess Naruto tried to punch me, but being dark and all, he missed. Instead, he bashed our heads together.  
  
"Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" I said, leaning back and throwing Naruto behind me. I had forgotten that I had my back to the opening of the cave and Naruto landing outside. In a large puddle.  
  
"Aaahhh! Fuck you, Sasuke! Look at me! I can't believe you threw me into a puddle! I'm fucking cold, you jackass! [2]" Naruto screamed, sitting in the small body of water that came up to his stomach. Considering how much it was raining, it wasn't that surprising.  
  
"Aw, damnit. This is just great." I sighed and walked out to the splashing blond. In less than ten seconds, my almost dry hair was completely plastered to my skull. I had, of course, left the blanket in the safety of the cave. Carefully, I approached the enrage boy. "Here, Naruto, let me help you out. C'mon, let's get back inside. I'll make a fire and we can get you all nice and dry, okay?" I held out my hand. What I missed was the slight gleam in Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Okay," Naruto took my hand. As I was about to pull him up, he jerked me down with him. I landed face-first into the water and quickly sat up, sputtering.  
  
"Why did you do that, dead-last?!" Naruto was right. It was damn cold. It was like sitting in a pool of ice. I scowled at the grinning fool and smacked him on the head. It was less dark than in the cave, so I could see Naruto rubbing his head and glaring at me. "Now we're both going to die from hypothermia!"  
  
"Hey, you started it," Naruto said simply.  
  
"I didn't _mean_ for you to fall in a puddle, but you apparently wanted _me_ to!"  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
"Hmph, typical Naruto mentality: If I suffer, we all suffer."  
  
"I do _not_ think that way! Take it back!"  
  
"Only if you shut up and go back inside the cave!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine then, I take it back!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" I stood and stomped out of the puddle, splashing Naruto. I heard him stand as well, but then he fell. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"My legs are numb.[3]" I sighed and turned around. I held out my hand again, this time ready for if Naruto were to decide to pull me in again. He slapped it away and tried to get up once more, failing miserably. "This sucks."  
  
"Just shut up and take my hand, Naruto. Don't be such a baby about it."  
  
"No, I don't want to take your stupid hand." Naruto was being so frustrating! He was acting like a spoiled kid. I was about to leave his sorry ass in the rain when he sniffled and sneezed. I honestly didn't want the usually hyper boy to die, so without further delay, I walked into the puddle and scooped Naruto into my arms. "Hey, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I want to get out of the rain, but if I left you to die out here, Kakashi-sensei would chew me out." I explained, careful not to let it be known that I was worried about my companion. He took my excuse and shut up as I walked the both of us back to the cave.  
  
To be continued because ffnet's dumb. -___-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Heh, most of my first person POV fics like to star Sasuke, it seems. Yeah, I know I made him OOC for most of it, but at least I left Naruto IC...I think. Don't flame! *cringes away* You all must hate me now, don't you? Bleh, think of it this way: you'll get some more later, so it's fairly distributed instead of all at once. You don't think that's cool? I guess my reasoning goes out the window...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cliché scenes: (the //'s and, hopefully, bolded words indicate the 'typical' scene)  
  
[One] We discover that /Sasuke went to search for Naruto/ after he ran off (by means of /Flashback/) and now /they're stuck in a cave/ while a /huge storm/ rages.  
  
[Two] Sasuke and Naruto get /half-naked/, /re-enactment of 'the incident'/ (Sasuke saves Naruto from a fall), /Naruto teases Sasuke/, and /mentioning of the mark/ on Naruto's stomach.  
  
[Three] Small part of /Sasuke's past is revealed/ and /Naruto learns when to shut up/.  
  
[Four] /Sasuke makes a wrong move/ (throws Naruto into a puddle), /Naruto gets even/ (pulls Sasuke into the puddle), /Naruto refuses help/, /Sasuke gives it anyway/.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[1] This is about the only time I use Japanese in the fic, besides titles (sensei, chan, etc.). When I write with some Japanese expressions, I like to keep it consistent. Likewise for when I don't. However, I just felt that Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu sounded better than Fire Type: Dragon Fire Skill. ^__^;  
  
[2] Naruto has a potty-mouth, no? I'm sure you would be swearing too if you fell into a giant puddle full of freezing water. This doesn't seem to be the case for Sasuke, though. Heh. He's more 'mature'.  
  
[3] Can you really numb that fast? o.O Well, for the sake of this fic, let's just say you can. I mean, he _was_ sitting in cold rain water longer than Sasuke...  
  
WRITE MORE SASUNARU, PEOPLE! Oh, and please review! ^____^ My next goal is to write a KakaIru fic. Man, I love that coupling... 


	2. II

AN: Alright, here's the next part! I _told_ you I'd post it in the next two weeks. ^^ At least I think I have...  
  
Warnings: Like the title says, there will be a lot of cliché SasuNaru scenes all over the place. If you don't like this coupling, you can read anyway and laugh at the pathetic-ness of my writing. -___-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.  
  
Dedicated: To all SasuNaru writers! Keep the fics coming!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Cliché SasuNaru Ficlet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Five]  
  
"I-It's damn c-c-c-cold, S-Sa-Sasuke," Naruto's teeth chattered together violently. I frowned. I had already relit the fire and given Naruto my blanket, which I forced him to take. When I had thrown him outside, his blanket went along with him. The clothes were still damp, much to my chagrin, so I settled with sitting as close to the fire without being burned as possible.  
  
"I kn-know, Naruto," I said, trying to sound annoyed, but it came out like a whine. I rubbed my palms together, trying to create more warmth.  
  
"S-Sasuke, t-take your st-stupid b-blanket back. I d-don't need it," Naruto said.  
  
"I-Idiot! Y-You're the one with blue lips!"  
  
"S-Still, I d-don't want you to d-die, ba-bastard!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I-If you're not g-going to t-take it, then --"  
  
"Wha?! N-Naruto! What are you d-doing?!"  
  
"K-Keeping us both warm, s-stop comp-plaining." Naruto said as he walked over and wrapped the blanket around us. I wanted to push him away, but it was so warm. Instead, I hugged Naruto.  
  
"Fuck, your hands are freezing!" Naruto yelled and tried to get away, but I held him in place. I smirked and he sighed. "S-Sorry, Sasuke."  
  
"Huh? What do you have to be sorry for?" Our combined body heat was keeping us warm, so Naruto was no longer shivering. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"You gave me your blanket and I took it while you froze your ass off. I shouldn't have taken it."  
  
"Whatever, forget about it," I said, trying to dismiss the subject. Another damnable wind killed our fire and I groaned.  
  
"Bah, just leave it. It didn't provide much warmth anyway. Wow, Sasuke, your body's hot!" Naruto said, cuddling, I dare say, even closer. It was true, our body heat was much better than the puny flames. Besides, the darkness hid the blush that spread across my cheeks from Naruto's statement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Six]  
  
"...So...What do you want to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, waking me from my daze. We both sat against the farthest side from the opening and were still huddled together. I shifted a bit so my arm wouldn't be touching Naruto's thigh.  
  
"Just be quiet. I'm trying to sleep," I muttered, half awake.  
  
"Aww, don't be such a boring person. I don't want to sit here doing _nothing_!" He emphasized his point by poking me in the side and, damn, it just had to be where my single ticklish spot was. I slapped a hand over my mouth, but it was already too late. Naruto heard my giggle. "Oh, so Sasuke's _ticklish_!"  
  
"Don't you _dare_, Naruto!" I said, flinching away from where Naruto's hands were. Naruto smirked and the onslaught began.  
  
"Say 'Uncle', Sasuke!" Naruto teased as his fingers grazed the spot over and over again [4].  
  
"G-Go to hell!" I said between laughs and gasps for air. Naruto was ruthless and I hoped that some ninja spy didn't see, since it would be humiliating if I were to be defeated during a fight because someone tickled me. I knew I had to retaliate.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked. It was some blush because I could even see the colour change. Naruto scooted away from me.  
  
"Well, you know the saying, 'All's fair...'" I said smugly.  
  
"You didn't have to go _there_," Naruto said meekly. What did he mean, 'go there'? Oh. _There_. I was pretty sure Naruto could also see my bright blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Seven] [5]  
  
"Let's play a game!" Naruto announced. I was actually grateful that he broke the silence. That was the first time he said anything since the little 'accident'. In fact, I was so grateful that I agreed with the idiot.  
  
"Sure, whatever," I said unconsciously.  
  
"Now the question is, 'What game?' Hmm, Chopsticks?" Naruto asked. "No, it's too dark," he answered himself. "I know! Let's play poker!"  
  
"You dumb ass, poker is a _card_ game!" I said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
"There aren't many things you can do in the dark with just two people, huh?" My eyes widened. Did he _know_ what he was saying? "The only think I can think of is Truth or Dare, but I don't want to have to get up and do a dare. I like it here."  
  
"F-Fine, let's play that!" I said. I was desperate to get Naruto off the topic of two people in the dark. I don't know why, but I was starting to feel strange being next to Naruto for such a long time. I blame my hormones.  
  
"But I don't want to do dares," Naruto whined. I half wanted to throttle him for being so annoying and I half wanted to just give up and let him have his way. Anything for him to stop.  
  
"Then choose 'Truth' all the time and you won't have to!"  
  
"Wow, Sasuke, you're smart! Okay then, let me start. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Earlier, when you told me you were afraid your watch would break and then stopped talking, what were you trying to hide?" Oh damn, I forgot about that. I was an honourable ninja, so I didn't like to lie. I sighed, but knew that I had to tell Naruto about my past.  
  
"I've already told you that the man I must kill is my brother. You don't know _why_ I have to do it and that was what I didn't want to tell you." I ran my hand through my damp hair. "My brother, Itachi, killed my parents and the rest of the Uchiha clan." I stopped when I heard Naruto's small gasp and then continued, "The only Uchihas left are me and him, and I swore that I would avenge my clan by killing that traitorous bastard." I finished bitterly. Just talking about it resurfaced some dark memories, but I quelled them. I didn't want to angst in front of the ever-joyful Naruto.  
  
"Oh damn, Sasuke, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Naruto said and hugged me. I wanted to tell him that I didn't need his pity and push him away, but I didn't. The only kind of hugs I got nowadays were glomps from crazed fangirls. It felt nice, being hugged like this. Just a little too nice.  
  
"Err, yeah, well, it's my turn," I said, wanting to break the sappy moment. Naruto let go of me and fidgeted. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, duh," he replied. I smirked evilly. If I had to reveal something important, then so did he.  
  
"I asked this before and you avoided it: What does that mark on your stomach mean?" Naruto tensed and fidgeted some more.  
  
"Ahh, this is a stupid game, I don't want to play anymore."  
  
"I don't think so, Naruto. I told you my secret, now spill it!"  
  
"But, but, but..."  
  
"Naruto..." I growled out. He bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"You see, I, uh, it's a tattoo from when I wanted to start...uh...a rock band! Yeah, that's it!" Naruto said in a high-pitched voice. I grimaced. He couldn't possibly think I'd believe that.  
  
"You can't lie in a Truth or Dare game, idiot," I said.  
  
"I'm not --! Hey, how could you tell?"  
  
"Aside from the completely lame answer, your voice rises whenever you lie."  
  
"Damn, if you can notice it, anyone can. Oh, alright, fine, I'll tell you! Sheesh," Naruto finally relented. There was a long pause. "But first, you have to swear that whatever is being shared here will never leave this cave."  
  
"...Okay, I promise." Naruto contemplated this for a moment and then continued.  
  
"You know the Nine-Tails demon that was sealed in a baby?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, not understanding where Naruto was going with this. Was he saying that _he_ was that baby?  
  
Another long pause passed. "I'm that baby."  
  
"What?!" I turned to stare at him in disbelief.  
"Aw, jeez, now that you know, you must hate me even more. Figures." He sighed dejectedly. "I mean, everyone _else_ hates me because of that."  
  
"Naruto..." I put my arm around his shoulder hesitantly and he stiffened at my touch. I was definitely not good at these types of things. "Uhhh..."  
  
"It's okay, Sasuke, you don't have. I can't stand other people's sympathy." I could see the whiteness of his teeth from his grin. "I'm fine if you hate me. No one will notice if I just act hyper." That one statement sparked some anger in me. Naruto's hyper-ness was only an act?  
  
"Wait, you're not naturally hyper?" I asked as if it was the most absurd thing in the world.  
  
"Hell no! I only act like this around other people! It's mainly to get some attention, you know." He brought his knees in to his chest and leaned his head on them. "It's a sad life when no one acknowledges you unless you're acting stupid. Whenever I shout that I'll be the next Hokage, most people just shake their heads, but that's a whole lot better than getting dirty looks for something I can't even control."  
  
"Well, you should say something! It's not like people can read your mind, you know!" I blurted out. He lifted his head to look at me curiously.  
  
"Is this advice coming from Mr. Don't Talk To Me? Don't be a hypocrite. I'm sure you're suffering, too. I just have a different way of dealing with life."  
  
"..." Naruto was right. In this one evening alone, he had broken his record how many times he could say something intelligent.  
  
"The tension sure has risen." Naruto said in his usual happy tone. When I didn't comment, he sighed. "Look, just forget about it. We should get some sleep." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. I sat for a while, thinking about what Naruto said, and came up with a conclusion.  
  
"You're wrong, you know," I said. Naruto cracked an eye open and frowned.  
  
"How so?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
"When you said that no one acknowledges you unless you act stupid."  
  
"It's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Lots of people acknowledge your other traits. Kakashi-sensei sees that you have potential to become a strong ninja, Iruka-sensei knows you're a hard worker, Sakura can depend on you in certain times..." I started off strong, but then I trailed off. It sounded better in my head.  
  
"Oh, whoop-dee-do, a measly three people. Just drop it, Sasuke. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"No, I won't 'just drop it'! Naruto, as much as you and I are going to deny it, you're still my friend and I --!" I cut myself off before I said something stupid. Did I truly mean what I was blabbering about?  
  
"You consider me your friend?" I didn't miss the hopefulness in his voice and I cringed. I couldn't just shoot him down after that. Heck, I didn't know what my feelings towards him were. He was a team mate and as much as I'd hate to admit, he was my rival in many aspects. Could he be more?  
  
"Uh, sure I do, Naruto. We're team mates, we kind of hang out, I've saved your ass more times than I can count with both hands; It seems like we're friends, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto didn't say anything after and then I heard a small hiccup.  
  
"What, you're _crying_?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Sh-Shut up, bastard." Naruto chose that time to embrace me in a tight hug, one that would put my fangirls to shame. I could feel his chest rise and fall with each sharp breath. Consoling was not my forte, so I very slowly rubbed his back. We stayed in that position, me leaning on the wall and Naruto half-lying on me, for quite a while before Naruto reluctantly pulled away. "Th-Thanks, Sasuke. I needed to hear that."  
  
"Err, no problem, alright? C'mon, we should get some rest." I shifted the blanket around so that he got more.  
  
"No, really, Sasuke -- Thank you."  
  
"Na --?!" Naruto then did the unspeakable. He leaned his face in towards mine and closed his eyes. My heart, for some reason, raced wildly. I could hear its deafening thump in my ears. I held my breath, both anticipating and dreading what was coming next. He suddenly veered his head to the right and pecked my cheek, which, by now, was probably burning hot.  
  
"G'night, Sasuke." Naruto backed off and almost instantly I heard snores come from him.  
  
'What the fu--?!' I started breathing again and struggled to control my pounding heart. About five minutes passed as I just sat there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, when I realized that the best thing would be to think about it in the morning. I was tired, damnit, and if I thought about it anymore, I'd probably stay up the rest of the night questioning my relationship with the blond idiot. I made sure the blanket was securely wrapped around Naruto before closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Eight]  
  
I awoke and rubbed my eyes, getting used to the sunlight that filtered in. Running my fingers through my hair, I saw that the puddle in front of the cave could've been mistaken for a small lake now. Upon trying to stretch out my legs, however, I made a horrific discovery. I blinked once and the small bundle of joy in my lap twitched. Something warm dripped on my thigh and I realized that the idiot was _drooling_ on me. Drooling! "Get off of me!" I cried, shoving Naruto away from me. Well, trying to, at least. He was still asleep and clutching onto my leg like it was some kind of teddy bear.  
  
"Mmmm, ramen..." More warm spit dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, falling onto my skin. I grimaced and decided that I would take a little dip in that puddle, regardless the temperature of the water. Naruto's arm suddenly moved and touched me in a _very_ delicate area. I yelped and pressed my back to the cave wall as far as possible. "...You like miso, too? Yeah, mmm, miso...Want some, Sa --" I hurriedly kicked Naruto off of me and he woke with a shout. "Jeez, what's the matter with -- ?!"  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" The reasons why I did that appeared at the mouth of the cave. Sakura ran in and tackle-glomped me, jabbing my shoulder into a fairly pointy rock. Kakashi didn't come in, but I could see the amused expression on his face. I grumbled inwardly, letting my flit of a team mate jabber on about how worried she was for us. No wait, for me -- Naruto wasn't even in her line of sight. I could hear his cries of indignation past Sakura's voice and felt a little guilty for waking him up from what I assumed was a very nice dream. Our teacher's double cough managed to stop the girl's and Naruto's ramblings.  
  
"Sakura was quite adamant about going out to search for you two. Now I'm quite glad I was able to convince her you two would be fine on your own. Who _knows_ what could've happened if we _did_ find you?" I swore I could see a glint in his one visible eye.  
  
Naruto was pretty much oblivious to the hidden meaning, considering he was asleep and wouldn't remember what he was doing; I controlled my blush and glared dangerously at the silver-haired jounin. Sakura caught on, finally noticing that Naruto and I were in our boxers and sharing a blanket, and screeched. "It can't be! Sasuke-kun's not like that!"  
  
"Not like what?!" Naruto interrupted her rant. I silently thanked him. Sometimes his naivety was a boon rather than a disadvantage. Sakura shot him a nasty glare and smacked his head. Neither of us wanted to explain what Kakashi meant, and before our teacher could explain, I gave him a warning stare. Luckily, the older man didn't feel like making me feel too embarrassed and dropped the subject. Sakura stood up and helped (yanked) me to my feet, but since Naruto had been lying on my legs for a while, they were numb. I stumbled and fell onto Naruto.  
  
"Aack! Damnit, Sasuke, you're freakin' heavy! Get off!" Naruto pushed me off and rolled back and forth, clutching at the spot where I my knee had landed on him. I massaged my legs to get some feeling back into them and they starting going pins-and-needles. By then, Sakura had brought me my clothes (she left Naruto's where they were) and laid them out in front of me. I nodded once to acknowledge her gesture. I pulled my nicely dried shirt over my head, followed by putting on my shorts and sandals. Sakura watched in awed rapture. Naruto snorted and got his own clothes to put on at an extremely slow pace, allowing me to think about what had happened last night.  
  
Naruto wasn't so bad. I had survived a night with him, stuck in a cave during a wild thunderstorm. It could've been better, but it could've been worse as well. Much worse. I couldn't place where my feelings for Naruto were, but I was content as his team mate, rival, and friend for the time being. I pushed all further thoughts from my mind and watched a scene unfolded in front of me.  
  
"Naruto, pick up the pace. We haven't had breakfast yet and I'm starving." To put more emphasis to that, Kakashi's stomach growled loudly. Naruto's clothes were on in a flash and he was all but dragging Kakashi away from the cave. Sakura glanced in my direction, but when she saw that I was not going to walk with her, she started to run after the pair in front of us.  
  
"...And I have this strange craving for ramen..." I could hear Naruto's voice in the distance.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Kakashi's voice floated to my ears, "Hey, do you even know where we're going?"  
  
"...And I want miso, too. Mmm, ramen..." Thwap.  
  
"Naruto, you idiot! No one eats ramen for breakfast!" Sakura's strident voice could be heard now, followed by more whining from Naruto.  
  
I stuff my hands in my pockets and went to catch up with them with a small smile playing on my lips.  
  
Yes, I would just let everything play itself out and hope for the best at the end.  
  
End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: How was that? Sick of clichés yet? XD *rereads fic and cringes* Even _I_ think it's a bit much for the repetitiveness...*shrugs*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cliché scenes: (the //'s and, hopefully, bolded words indicate the 'typical' scene)  
  
[Five] Naruto shares Sasuke's blanket with Sasuke - /Blanket Scenario/, /Naruto makes an innocent statement that can mean different things/, and /Sasuke is embarrassed/.  
  
[Six] /Naruto tickles Sasuke/ and /'accidental' contact/ is made (but we all know it was intentional^^).  
  
[Seven] /Naruto asks an innocent question that can be taken the wrong way/, Sasuke and Naruto attempt a game of /'Truth or Dare'/, /Sasuke realizes his small attraction for Naruto/, /Sasuke tells about his past/, /Sasuke notices a slightly intimate detail of Naruto's/, /Naruto reveals that he's the Nine-Tails/, /Naruto angsts/, /Sasuke 'comforts' Naruto/, /Naruto kisses Sasuke/, and they /fall asleep together/.  
  
[Eight] /The 'interview' is tied in somehow/, /Sasuke and Naruto wake up in an awkward position/ and are /discovered in said position by others/ (Kakashi and Sakura). They are /teased by Kakashi/, /Sakura is appalled/, and /Sasuke ponders about his feelings for Naruto/ while /Naruto wants ramen/.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[4] Boy, doesn't _that_ sound perverted? ^^ *cough* I'm sure you all know what I meant.  
  
[5] Several times I make it sound like Sasuke can see Naruto in the dark as if he's omniscient. I didn't want to keep on saying that he could make out this or that, so pretend that the Sharingan helps his night-vision or something. ^^;  
  
Heheh, I'm sure I missed a few other cliché scenes. Feel free to let me know! I also apologize if some SasuNaru writers read this and think, 'This person is mocking our work! Who does she think she is?!' I did not write this to offend people and I certainly didn't write this to make fun of SasuNaru fics. (I love SasuNaru!...and Naru/Sasu) It was purely for my own entertainment. Flamers can reference this fic all they want, but let it be known that they're using the wrong sources for their non-yaoi fight.  
  
Was this rushed? I thought it was rushed. Especially the ending. *sigh* Sometimes it needs to be done. I definitely did not want to turn this into a multi-part fic. It would've been longer, yes, but the next chapter would probably come out in a month or so. -____- I lose interest in a fic quickly. It's bad, I know. So, if you want me to continue, you should YELL AT ME. I like to procrastinate. I think I spent a couple weeks on the last two 'scenes' because I started reading Boy Meets Boy. I blame the person who introduced me to webcomics. (okay, I wrote this paragraph three weeks ago...)  
  
WRITE MORE SASUNARU, PEOPLE! Oh, and please review! ^____^ 


End file.
